


The Bucket List

by PrincessAmonRae



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmonRae/pseuds/PrincessAmonRae
Summary: Felicity and Oliver talk about bucket lists and comfort each other in the process.





	The Bucket List

Oliver stares at Felicity in confusion. He's just walked into the foundry and noticed that Felicity was sitting at her desk yet none of the computers were on. But he can tell from the set of her shoulders that she's concentrating on something rather hard. He purposely makes noise as he walks over, so that Felicity doesn't have a heart attack, and leans in. 

"Love letter?" Oliver drawls. Felicity leans back and smiles at him before returning to the paper in front of her. 

"No. I'm writing my bucket list." 

"Bucket list?" Oliver clarifies and stamps down as hard as he can on the panic tht arises. It takes all his control not to begin shouting. He does not want to comprehend the agony of having Felicity die to some wasting disease, watching her die slowly. 

"Are you sick?" He asks as gently and calmly as he can manage. His voice must've been a little shaky anyways because Felicity looks up at him and grabs his hand. 

"No. I'm fine." She's holding his hand just right, so that if he applied the tiniest hint of pressure from his thumb he can feel her pulse thrumming beneath it. He lets loose a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. 

"Then why are you making a bucket list?" At his question, Felicity's reassuring smiles turns sad. 

"My friend has a tumor. It's wrapped around her spine and the only chance she's got is this surgery, but it's so risky that it will either save her or kill her." She bites down on her bottom lip as her eyes well up and her face turns away. Sympathy for her fills him so he squats down so he's at eye level with her. 

"And I guess I kinda just realized that it could just as easily be me, just getting sick or hit by a car. And let's be honest this night job isn't the safest thing in the world." 

"I will always protect you," Oliver vows after Felicity pauses to get a hold of herself. 

"I know. But I still think it's a good idea." She spins back to her list, but before she can grab it Oliver swipes it off the table. She's piqued his curiosity so now he has to know. And then he sees it. Fourth from the top is three words. 

_Save Oliver Queen_

He blinks at the sentence a few times before calmly grabbing Felicity's pen and crossing it out. 

"Oliver!" She cries and snatches it back from him, looking to see what he crossed off. She glares at him when she sees. 

"You've done that one already," Oliver explains simply and Felicity's eyebrows go up. 

"Funny, I don't remember doing so," She replied and Oliver smiles before cupping her chin in his hand so that she can look at him and see the truth in his eyes. 

"You have saved me every time you remind me that there is still light in this world. You saved me when you told me that there could be another way. And you saved me when you looked at me and saw a hero." They smile at each other for a while before Oliver stands up and rests his hand on her shoulder. 

"Save me again and promise me that you will spend years finishing that list." The subtext of his request is that she will live for an extended amount of time. 

"I promise," She replies, even though she really can't because that isn't how the world works. But neither of them care because Oliver receives some peace of mind and Felicity gets a full-blown smile in return.


End file.
